ranger_sentai_rider_ideafandomcom-20200214-history
Mahou Cards
The are a set of magic cards used by the Mahourangers to unlock their powers, forms, and Mecha. List Transformation Cards *'Mahou Red Card' - Allows Mahou Red to transform. *'Mahou Blue Card' - Allows Mahou Blue to transform. *'Mahou Green Card' - Allows Mahou Green to transform. *'Mahou Yellow Card' - Allows Mahou Yellow to transform. *'Mahou Pink Card' - Allows Mahou Pink to transform. *'Mahou Gold Card' - Allows Mahou Gold to transform. *'Magician Card '- Allows the six Mahourangers to access Magician Mode via the Mahou Boosters. *'Eternal Card '- Allows Mahou Red to transform into Eternal Wizard mode. Weapon Cards *'MahouKen Card '- Summons the Slashing Sword MahouKen. If it is placed in the sword's container, it charges it up, releasing a Power Strike. *'MahouBlaster Card '- Summons the Striking Gun MahouBlaster. If it is placed in the gun's reader, and we spin the crystal ball-like barrel, it releases a Power Bullet. *'Golden Driver Card '- Summons the Golden Driver, Mahou Gold's personal defense sword. If it is put in the reader, it allows a charge up of the sword. *'Infinity Card '- Summons the Infinity Cannyon. *'Cycle Card '- Summons each one's personal MagiCycle. Mecha Cards *'Phoenix Card' - Summons the Legendary Monster Phoenix. *'Unicorn Card' - Summons the Legendary Monster Unicorn. *'Pegasus Card' - Summons the Legendary Monster Pegasus. *'Kraken Card '- Summons the Legendary Monser Kraken. *'Mermaid Card' - Summons the Legendary Monster Mermaid. *'MahouGreat Card' - Allows the combination of the 5 main Monsters, and by the 5 card system of the MahouChangers, allows the combination of more Monsters to the core MahouGreat. *'Loader Card' - Summons the MagicianLoader, and through a command in the cockprit, can separate into its 5 components. *'Minotaur Card' - Summons the Legendary Monster Minotaur. *'Henkei Card' - Allows the transformation to Bull Henkei MinotauOh. *'Chimera Card' - Summons the Legendary Monster Chimera. *'Daihenkei Card' - Allows the transformation to Dai Henkei ChimeraOh. *'MahouInfinite Card' - Combines the 12 Legendary Monsters. Historic Power Cards *'Goranger Card' - Summons the power of Himitsu Sentai Goranger. *'JAKQ Card' - Summons the power of JAKQ Dengekitai. *'Battle Fever Card '- Summons the power of Battle Fever J. *'Denziman Card '- Summons the power of Denshi Sentai Denziman. *'Sun Vulcan Card '- Summons the power of Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan. *'Goggle-V Card '- Summons the power of Dai Sentai Goggle-V. *'Dynaman Card '- Summons the power of Kagaku Sentai Dynaman. *'Bioman Card '- Summons the power of Choudenshi Bioman. *'Changeman Card '- Summons the power of Dengeki Sentai Changeman. *'Flashman Card' - Summons the power of Choushinsei Flashman. *'Maskman Card '- Summons the power of Hikari Sentai Maskman. *'Liveman Card '- Summons the power of Choujuu Sentai Liveman. *'Turboranger Card '- Summons the power of Kousoku Sentai Turboranger. *'Fiveman Card '- Summons the power of Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman. *'Jetman Card '- Summons the power of Choujin Sentai Jetman. *'Zyuranger Card '- Summons the power of Kyouryuu Sentai Zyuranger. *'Dairanger Card '- Summons the power of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. *'Kakuranger Card '- Summons the power of Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. *'Ohranger Card '- Summons the power of Chouriki Sentai Ohranger. *'Carranger Card '- Summons the power of Gekisou Sentai Carranger. *'Megaranger Card '- Summons the power of Denji Sentai Megaranger. *'Gingaman Card '- Summons the power of Seijuu Sentai Gingaman. *'GoGoV Card '- Summons the power of Kyuukyuu Sentai GoGoV. *'Timeranger Card '- Summons the power of Mirai Sentai Timeranger. *'Gaoranger Card '- Summons the power of Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger. *'Hurricanger Card '- Summons the power of Ninpuu Sentai Hurricanger. *'Abaranger Card '- Summons the power of Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger. *'Dekaranger Card '- Summons the power of Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger. *'Magiranger Card '- Summons the power of Mahou Sentai Magiranger. *'Boukenger Card '- Summons the power of Gougou Sentai Boukenger. *'Gekiranger Card '- Summons the power of Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger. *'Go-Onger Card '- Summons the power of Engine Sentai Go-Onger. *'Shinkenger Card '- Summons the power of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. *'Goseiger Card '- Summons the power of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. *'Gokaiger Card '- Summons the power of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. *'Go-Busters Card '- Summons the power of Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. *'Kyoryuger Card '- Summons the power of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. *'ToQger Card '- Summons the power of Ressha Sentai ToQger. *'Ninninger Card '- Summons the power of Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. *'Mahouranger Card '- Summons the power of Sakkaku Sentai Mahouranger. *'Insectenger Card ' - Summons the power of Konchū Sentai Insectenger. Other Cards Kamen Rider Cards *'Rider1 Card' - Summons the power of Kamen Rider Ichigou. *'Black RX Card' - Summons the power of Kamen Rider Black RX. *'Kuuga Card' - Summons the power of Kamen Rider Kuuga. *'Agito Card' - Summons the power of Kamen Rider Agito. *'Ryuki Card' - Summons the power of Kamen Rider Ryuki. *'555 Card' - Summons the power of Kamen Rider 555. *'Hibiki Card' - Summons the power of Kamen Rider Hibiki. *'Kabuto Card' - Summons the power of Kamen Rider Kabuto. *'Den-O Card' - Summons the power of Kamen Rider Den-O. *'Kiva Card' - Summons the power of Kamen Rider Kiva. *'Decade Card' - Summons the power of Kamen Rider Decade. *'W Card' - Summons the power of Kamen Rider W. *'OOO Card' - Summons the power of Kamen Rider OOO. *'Fourze Card' - Summons the power of Kamen Rider Fourze. *'Wizard Card' - Summons the power of Kamen Rider Wizard. *'Gaim Card' - Summons the power of Kamen Rider Gaim. *'Drive Card' - Summons the power of Kamen Rider Drive. *'Kyoryu Card' - Summons the power of Kamen Rider Kyoryu. *'Pretzel Card' - Summons the power of Kamen Rider Pretzel. Metal Heroes Cards *'Gavan Card' - Summons the power of Space Sheriff Gavan. *'Shaider Card' - Summons the power of Space Sheriff Shaider. *'Sharivan Card' - Summons the power of Space Sheriff Sharivan. *'Jiban Card' - Summons the power of Jiban. Evil faction cards *'Shocker Card' - Summons the power of Shoker. *'Geddon Card' - Summons the power of Geddon. *'Neo-Shocker Card' - Summons the power of Neo-Shocker. *'Gurongi Card' - Summons the power of Gurongi. *'Greeed Card' - Summons the power of Greeed *'Zodiart Card' - Summons the power of Zodiart. *'Phantom Card' - Summons the power of Phantoms. *'Inves Card' - Summons the power of Inves. *'Roimude Card' - Summons the power of Roimudes. *'Ideal Card' - Summons the power of Ideals. *'Crasher Card' - Summons the power of Crashers. *'Youkai Card' - Summons the power of Youkai (Ninninger). *'Jarkalot Card' - Summons the power of Jarkalot. Notes *The Mahou Cards just like the original mode of the Card Monsters, resemble an arcade-videogame style, similar to Gosei Cards from Tensou Sentai Goseiger. **These cards can be used as a power source in the videogame (in fact, it is an arcade). *Mahou Cards are multi-use and multi-purpose. They carry powers for Kamen Riders, Metal Heroes, Kamen Rider and Sentai Evil Factions, aside from just Past-Sentai Teams. **Some of these cards are exclusive parts of the videogame. **If used in the app, it will only ring a tone, and if used in the DX MahouChanger, and DX GoldenChanger, they are only sounds (no image on the screen). *Mahou Cards are compatible with the DX Tensoder, and thus produce the "Lightspeed Rescue Red" sound in the DX Gosei Morpher. *It is unknown if the Cards are compatible with the Spectral Reader. Category:Arsenal (Mahouranger) Category:Collectible Items